ultimate_chicken_horsefandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
These are the game's official levels. They all have unique features and their own designs along with different music. There are 15 maps in total. Only two of them are available from the beginning and the rest can be unlocked by collecting Mystery Boxes. The start of a level is generally on the far-left while the goal flag is on the opposite side or at the top. List of maps The Farm This is the smallest of all the maps. It is available from the start and is one of the few that do not have a deadly abyss. The map features a barn on the left side that players can enter, a lethal thresher roughly in the middle and a silo on the right. The ground is covered in tall grass which players can hide coins, traps or teleporters in. Rooftops This is the second map that is unlocked from the beginning and it consists of two skyskrapers with a large gap between them players have to build over. Old Mansion Multiple platforms which represent a broken down house can be found on this map. There is stable ground on the left side and a bush of lethal thorns on the right. There is also a big piece of sharp glass that can kill players. On both the top and bottom levels of the mansion there is a big red button that triggers the elevator which is located at the top by default. Once activated, it will slowly go down, stop for a moment and go back up. Pyramid The left side of this map, where the players start, features a small obelisk in the foreground which objects can be hidden behind. The pyramid which has 4 entrances and two dead ends inside of it is located in the middle of the level. On the right side there is a lethal pool of quicksand as well as a sphinx that moves up and down and is capable of crushing players. Waterfall This map consists of a large cliff. The players start beneath it at a small ledge on the left while the goal is on the left side on top of the cliff. This means that it is required to build a way to the right and then up in order to reach it. The water flowing down is only a visual effect and does not interact with any objects or characters. The grass which covers the top of the cliff makes it difficult to see any ice which is placed in it. Windmill In this map, the goal is at the top of the level and rotates around a big windmill. The start is on the bottom between a big tank and a partially broken silo on a very small platform. Players can fall to their death everywhere else, even inside of the silo. There is a bigger platform right under the windmill from where the goal can be reached when it is on the lower part of its rotation. Metal Plant In this level, the players start on a ledge in the bottom left corner and the goal is located on a block at the top of the level that moves back and forth horizontally. There are seven blocks with honey on them rotating counter-clockwise around the whole map. Beneath is the abyss. Iceberg This is the biggest map in the game. The start is on the left at the top of a huge iceberg. There is also a small ledge below that. The majority of the map consists of deadly water but there is a big ship made of ice that slowly moves back and forth. Lethal shards of ice fall from an ice bridge in the foreground at random. The goal is on the right side on top of an igloo. Inside of this igloo there is a death zone that will kill any player who jumps against the ceiling. Dance Party This is the only map with visual effects. Each time the players spawn, a slightly different effect is applied. Black bars blocking your view periodically is the theme here. Nearly everything is a silhouette, making the level even harder. Besides this the map layout is very simple: Start on the left, goal on the right and abyss in between. Except for the bottom, the map is completely surrounded by walls. The Pier This map consists of a flat ground with a broken down dock over it. At the start of the level a big deadly wave appears from the left and travels across the screen. It also carries a surfboard with it the first time it appears. The wave will always appear again after a certain amount of time. Lastly, the goal is located at the very upper-right. "The wave (...) crashes through it forcing players to act quickly to escape the danger. There's a surfboard you can ride on (...), but it's helpfulness in actually reaching the end is sometimes questionable." - Kyler Kelly-tan, game developer Jungle Temple On this map the start is in the top left and the goal is below it. Players have to drop down into the temple and then make their way over many lethal spear pits. The level contains a special coin in the bottom right on top of a podium. When a player grabs the coin, a huge boulder comes crashing out of the wall on the right and rolls all the way to the goal. This coin reappears every turn and can also be reached by dropping down through a secret passage above. There is also a hidden area to the left of the start. Volcano Full of lava and with few places to stand, this map is one of the most dangerous. The platforms which move up and down on streams of molten rock enable the players to reach the goal at the top right on a huge wall of lava. The Mainframe The Mainframe’s basic layout is simple with the start on the left and the goal on the opposite side of a large pit with a small platform in the middle. The gimmick of this level is that there are two large circuit boards in the background that are split up into many 1x1 tiles. Any of these tiles that a player passes by change color and will become solid for the duration of the next round. Crumbling Bridge Like the name implies, this map contains a large bridge made of crumbling blocks that is placed over a pit, connecting the start on the left to the goal on the right side. By having players travel across the bridge every turn it will slowly break apart and become smaller. Nuclear Plant On this map the start is located at the bottom on an elevator and players must reach the goal at the very top. At the beginning of every round the large elevator starts moving upwards, taking players with it. Alternatively it is also possible to scale this lower part of the plant by performing successive wall jumps. The rest of the level can be traversed by climbing up a set of stairs on the right or taking an alternate route on the left side. Notes * The Mainframe, Nuclear Plant and Crumbling Bridge maps were added in version 1.5 * In early beta versions of version 1.5 the Nuclear Plant's goal was at the bottom of the staircase and players couldn't place objects at the top of the map * The developers refer to the Old Mansion as "Rickety House" behind the scenes * The Jungle Temple and Volcano maps were added in version 1.4 * Falling into the void 100 times will unlock the achievement "Wilhelm Audition" * The Pier was added in version 1.2 Community Corner Which map is your favorite? Rooftops Farm Old Mansion Waterfall Windmill Pyramid Iceberg Metal Plant Dance Party Pier Volcano Jungle Temple Category:Community Corner